Heretofore it has been difficult if not impossible to verify bedside or in-room nursing care. Typical forms heretofore available and generally relating to the field of this invention are disclosed in the patents to Burhans U.S. Pat. No. 875,774, Rosino U.S. Pat. No. 1,225,500, Wilford U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,240, Waltman U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,739, Martin U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,898, Fenberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,984, Feller U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,682, Kempster U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,634 and German Pat. No. 2639319.